mass effect destiny spear
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: discountinued
1. reviews

please review the story.


	2. Chapter 1

i don't own any characters that's property of bioware or relic entertaiment + THQ and any conversations taking from bioware is their property from their own mass effect creation. since there is little known about his background then i am going to change it a little bit. so i am going to have cain's biological mother be a adepta sororitas who has the enhancements of a ultramarine and the ultramarine chaptermaster marneus augustus calgar since they had a secret romance and then when they realized what they done after cain was born did they decide to give him up to adoption hence cain beliving that he was from a hive world. he has some cybernetic implants, wolverine healing factor and a skeleton covered in adamantium. shepard will also be a female asari as her mother is a asari commander named telana shandros and she is a biotic on unparrallelled might and she gets hit in the shoulder during an operation and is saved by john shepard (amanda shepard's father) and they started to grow attached to each other until they eventually fell in love. amanda shepard has the same type of body that black cat has from black cat origins on deviantart and she has hair instead of tentacles due to her being half asari and half human and due to her mutations. amanda has the same kind of powers that captain america has.

Chapter 1 the beginning

It all started on that fateful day when Ciaphas Cain was sent to the planet of isthvan IV. He and his troops had been sent to reclaim a certain artefact that belonged to the empire of man. Ciaphas had undergone some augmentation, he was below space marines in physical attributes. he also had cybernetic implants in his Eyes. they were tactical implants. cain also had Two times faster reaction time then a normal human being. his chainsword had been destroyed on one of his earlier assignments and henceforth he had been given a Power sword made out of adamantium.

cain sat in the seat opposite private riker. the troops looked nervously at him as they knew that this was probably a one way trip for many. reports had stated that the tyranids was fighting against chaos forces and they were sent to recover the relic of some ancient temple. "hey commissar, you come to see some real men do the dirty work of the empire." a dark skinned man said smirking. "you will be the first to go, Senders!" a woman said smirking. "your perky ass i will. i will be kicking ass and become a major during this op." the man, senders said. the dropship roocked heavily to one side. "EMPERORS COCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" another soldier screamed. "PILOT! GIVE ME STATUS!" cain barked. "sorry sir but the tyranids have set up heavy anti-air defenses." the pilot answered through the come. "i.. INCOMING!" the pilot screamed interrupting themselves. the ships light went out as they felt something explode into the side and warning lights blarred. "JESUS CHRIST! CAMELLA'S BLEEDING OUT!" a soldier screamed. cain slammed the button and left his chair. he looked over the wound. impaled through the chest. "LEAVE HER! THE MISSION IS OF HIGHER PRIORITY AND SHE'S already DEAD!"

the pilot shouted over the come "THIS IS GOING TO BE ROUGH! BRACED YOURSELVES!" cain slammed against the wall and his vision blurred. he struggled against unconciousness as he saw his troops struggle to get out of the ship. they left the confines and the pilot who was also a field techpriest and engineer was standing over the left side. "what's the status of the ship?" cain asked. the pilot looked at the ship and turned to cain and spoke "i can get it flyworthy long enough to make a single jump to the safest craftworld but not much else commissar." cain cursed his luck but nodded to the pilot and he turned towards the squad that he was given. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!, I AIN'T GONNA DRAG MY ASS THROUGH THE MUCK IN ORDER TO GET YOUR ASSES INTO SHAPE! OUR MISSION IS TO GET TO THE CHAPEL OF CASTERIAN THE FIRST, GET THE CROSS LOCATED INSIDE THE MAIN CHAMBER AND GET IT BACK HERE! ANY QUESTIONS!" a woman asked "when will we get to kick ass sir!" cain stared at her "we can probably sneak past the fighting forces if we are lucky enough lieutenant."

the woman nodded and they started to make their way through the rigid hills hearing the exploding of bolter shells and the screeches of the dying tyranids and the crackling of plasma shots from the tyranids rifles and the screaming voices of heretics of the chaos space marines. they continued to creep through the riggid hills of the country side when cain hold his hand into a fist and scanned the surroundings and cursed. "watchpost." senders crept up and asked "what shall we do?" cain stared at the surroundings. as usual the outpost was positioned so that they had to go through the outpost since they couldn't sneak around the site and going under would certainly be foolish. cain turned around and spoke "alright listen up, we are going in and using combat knives and we will strike from the shadows only. i don't want them to know that we are here." the woman of the company, katara shiverka grinned "strike from the shadows eh." cain nodded and they started to make their way through the outpost. senders however accidentally clonked into a box. everyone frooze. the chaos space marine that was inside the outpost still on guard that hadn't been killed yet. the marine slammed his fist into the alarm button and a warning horn sounded. cain shouted "THERE GOES THE ELEMENT OF STEALTH!" and everyone of his squad fired into the marine. the lasbolts heated the metal but didn't do much damage but cain's bolterpistol slammed a round into the marine's skull and it exploded in a shower of gore and blood. "MOVE!" cain roared. they dashed towards the temple forgetting all about stealth.

cain's heart pumped hard in his ribcage as he ran through the wilderness constantly looking around himself. they reached the chapel and dashed inside. katara panted "surely they wont follow us into the chapel right?" she asked the men. they looked grim and katara prayed "**Love the emperor, For he is the salvation of mankind, Obey his words, For he will lead you into the light of the future, Heed his wisdom, For he will protect you from evil, Whisper his prayers with devotion, for they will save your soul, honour his servants, for they speak in his voice, tremble before his majesty, for we all walk in his immortal shadow**."

cain snarled "i rather trust the strength of the arm i possess and the ammo in my bolter weapon. gather your equipment and make your checks, we make for the ship in five minutes." the soldiers grunted angrily but they did what they were told. after five minutes were up did cain open the door and looked around the area trusting his own senses for then his cybernetics. they started to wake good way towards the ship when the trap went into place. they reached a small corridor when suddenly cain heared the clicking of bolters. too late did he realize what was about to happen and he toosed himself into on of the rare crevices of the opposite wall.

cain stared in horror when his squad was totally destroyed under the heavy bolter fire and the plasma rounds that rained down from the rocks where they couldn't gain any aim at their enemies. bones and limbs flew through the air and melted into puddles as the massacre continued. cain grieved for the men and woman that he had been given command over. Ciaphas leaned out and fired blindly onto the position. a lucky shot and a space marine fell down into the valley with a loud crash. cain knew that he couldn't stay at the spot he was in if he wanted to get out of there.

he took a deep breath and dashed out from his cover. immediately bolter rounds and plasma bolts rained down around him, exploding the dirt around him rocking his sense of balance but he keep pressing on. one of the rouds almost clipped his left shoulder and he was slung through the air like a ragdoll but he managed to land on his feet. grimaced as he felt his organs rattle but he keep running.

As he saw the ship and his ticket away from the planet did one of the chaos marine fire a plasma bolt straight towards the dropship. the pilot stared in horror at the approaching bolt of energy and everything seemed to slow down for cain. the bolt travelling the air, the pilot getting toshed into a stone and then the charge hitting the fuel Engine and the ship exploing. The resulting explosion sent Ciaphas Cain hurling through time and space since the ship contained a experimental drive core. It felt like he was tumbling for hours, days even years. Then everything went black. Ciaphas Cain tried to turn around and noticed a sun. He soon realized that he was in space. But what space and what timeline where he in. Ciaphas Cain wasn't an idiot by any means. he was a well learned man before he got recruited to the inquisition, so he had no problem realizing that he was with a good chance no longer in his own universe and reality. As time went on did he slowly start to plummet towards the summit of a nearby planet.

"hey marc what the hell are you glaring at." a blue sun merc barked as he was going around stacking crates on a platform that was on a small truck. "Do you see that?" marc asked his companion. Both wore the armour of the blue suns. "Keep going. I want to be of this hell-hole of a planet before the end of next year if you mind." The other merc said through his helmet's speaker. As the two mercs continued stacking the crates on top of each other on the truck did the first one say "finally some easy money to earn." The second nodded. Unbeknown to the two of them they were going to meet a very annoyed cain. As Ciaphas Cain started to make entry did he clasp the trusty bolt-pistol with infinite ammunition in its magazine to his right thigh which had been named Cain's fury and his sword which was named Cain's Judgement. Both weapons were forged from the metal of adamantium.

As the first merc walked into the compound did he ask "hey, are you up for a drink." The second merc shook his head and said "as much as I would like to I'm stuck on guard duty and you know how the boss gets when someone drinks on guard duty." The first merc shivered and said "don't remind me of it." As the two mercs walked two different ways did they not notice the flaming comet that soured through the air towards the planet's surface. As Ciaphas Cain made contact with the hard earth did he get knocked unconscious by the impact. As indestructible as his skeleton was that didn't mean that he couldn't get knock out could by enough force. As time flew time did Cain's body start the slow process of regaining consciousness from the impact. The wild life scattered around the massive crater, scared from what could have accomplished such a destruction.

as time went by in the blue suns operation base did one of the mercs ask "hey Rick, did you see that big ass light in the sky yesterday?". the merc named Rick just snorted and said "your imaginations are starting to get really irritating out of late. so i suggest that you keep your trap shout jack." and the two mercs continued to work on stacking the crates inside the warehouse.

(character switch)

Meanwhile on the Normandy did commander Amanda Shepard walk up towards the brig, getting glances that was directed to her upper body. her body was the ideal dream of what men wanted in a powerful woman. her smile made most men blush as soon as she gave it to anyone. her blue bright skin glowed in the light of the lamps. her military dogtags rested upon her massive breasts. she entered the cockpit as Joker was checking on the systems "Thrusters...check. Navigations... check. Internal Emissions sink engaged. all systems are online. drift... just under 1500k." Nihlus then spoke "1500 is good, your captain will be pleased." and he turned around and walked away. "i hate that guy." joker said. Kaidan asked "Nihlus just gave you a compliment... so you hate him?".

Joker then argued "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!. Besides, spectres are trouble. I don't like having him onboard. Call me paranoid." Amanda looked at her closest friend and her little brother figure and sighed shaking her head. Kaidan then said "you're paranoid. the council helped found this project. they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." joker said still sticking to his beliefs "Yeah that's the official story. only an idiot would believe the official story. hey amanda you know how they are right." Amanda Sighed and said "you always expect the worst." joker answered "well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't usually go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?" Captain Anderson chimed in over the radio "Joker, status report." joker answered "just cleared the mass relay, systems are engaged. Everything looks solid." as he pressed some few buttons. Anderson said "good. find a comm buoy and link us into the network. i want mission reports relayed back to the alliance brass before we reach Eden prime." joker answered "aye, aye, captain. better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way."

Anderson answered "He's already here lieutenant." joker closed his eyes and shrugged his head. "tell commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." and with that a click was heard as Anderson ended the chat. "You get that, commander?" joker asked. Amanda turned around and started walking towards the comm room after saying "I'm on my way." after She left did joker say "Pff. is it just me or does the captain always sound a little pissed off?" Kaidan joked "only when he is talking to you, joker." Amanda stopped by and started to talk to Pressly "congratulations, commander. looks like we had a smooth run. you heading down to see the captain?" Pressly asked. Amanda nudged her head towards the door as she said "I'm on my way to give him a status update right now."

Navigator Pressly said "with all due respect mam maybe he'll finally tell you what we're really doing out here." She asked "you think the alliance brass is holding out on us?" Pressly said "if all we are suppose to do is to test out the stealth system, why is captain Anderson in charge? And then there is Nihlus. spectres are elite operatives. top covert agents. why send a spectre- a turian spectre- on a shakedown run? it doesn't add up." Amanda said "you don't trust Nihlus." Pressly answered"I don't like turians in generall. runs in my family. my grandfather fought in the first contact war. Lost a lot of friends when the turians hit us. no bad intention directed towards you ma'am of course." he hurriedly added making sure that he hadn't anything against Amanda personally and she said "that's over thirty years ago. You can't blame Nihlus for that." pressly said in defeat "No, i guess not. but it still makes me nervous to have a spectre on board, especially a turian. we're an alliance vessel, human military. But Nihlus doesn't answer to the captain like the rest of us do. spectres operates outside the normal chain of command and they don't just come along just to observe shakedown runs. Nihlus is looking like he is expecting some heavy action. I don't like it."

Amanda said "I'll see if i can get some answers when i see him." Pressly nodded and said "good luck commander." as She walked up towards the comm rom did she hear differen't kinds of conversations. when she entered the room she could see the screen flicking of from the screen with something on it. as she saw Nihlus standing there he turned around (explanation: Captain Anderson takes the emergency call with Ciaphas Cain in chapter two in his cabin so that's why shepard and Nihlus doesn't see him. just a connection between chapter one and two so there is no jumping.) Nihlus couldn't help but look at the woman's cleavage before he coughed and said "commander shepard. i was hoping you'd get here first. it will give us a chance to talk." Amanda answered with "the Captain said he would meet me here. sure your not looking at me in a different angle." she smirked at Nihlus obvious blushing. she was accustomed to having people look at her in a sexualy aroused way. Nihlus nodded and said "he's on his way. he got a call that he had to take."

(last line my own making, not part in the game "he got a call that he had to take.")

"I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. i heard it's quite beautiful." Amanda just looked at the screen "I was raised on space ships so i never got to see Eden Prime with my own eyes. but yes it's said to be beautiful." Nihlus nodded and said "they say that it's a paradise, Serene, tranquil and safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy but to also protect them. But how safe is it, really? because i heard some rather strange rumours about a comet hitting the surface of Eden Prime." Amanda said "are you trying to scare me spectre and if so your not doing a good job." Nihlus chuckled "so they were right about you being a quite fiery puma, but what I'm really pointing at is that your people are still newcomers, Shepard. the galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the alliance truly ready for this?" then a hiss could be heard as someone stepped through the doors to the comm room. Captain Anderson walked up towards the duo and said "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

Nihlus answered "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Amanda answered with "I already figured that out." Anderson said "we're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." "What's the payload, captain?" she asked. Captain Anderson said "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some king of beacon during the excavation. It was Prothean." Amanda asked "what else can you tell me." Anderson answered with "This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the citadel for proper study." Nihlus Said "Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, commander. This discovery would affect every species in Council space."

Amanda asked "Are we expecting trouble?" Nihlus said "I'm always expecting trouble." Anderson then said "there's more, Shepard. Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you." Amanda asked "what's going on, captain?" Anderson answered "the alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come." As he punched his closed fist into his palm (just like in the video game.)

Nihlus walked up to stand beside Anderson and said "you held of an enemy assault during the blitz single-handed. You didn't just show courage but incredible skill also. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the spectres." Amanda asked "why would a turian want a human in the spectres?" Nihlus asked "not all turians resent humanity. Some see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy and to the spectres. We are an elite group and it's rare to find an individual with the skill that we seek. I don't care that your human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job." Amanda answered "I assume this is good for the alliance."

Anderson said "earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you." Nihlus said "I need to see your skills for myself commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together." Anderson said "you will be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it to the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission." Amanda asked "what do you know about the Protheans?" Anderson said "just what they thought us in school. They we're a technological advance species that ruled the galaxy 50.000 years ago, then they vanished. No-one really knows how or why, though I heard plenty of theories. But everyone agrees that galactic civilization wouldn't exist without them." Nihlus said "their citadel is the very heart of the galaxy and without the mass relay, interstellar travel would be impossible. We all owe the Protheans a great dept." Amanda asked "I like to know more about Eden Prime before we touch down."

Anderson answered "it's a peaceful farming world, but it represents something much bigger. Eden Prime is one of our most oldest and successful colonies. It proved we were ready for the challenge of settling new worlds to forge a place for humanity beyond earth. It symbolizes humanities growth and evolution as a space faring species and after this it will be known as where humanity made a discovery of galactic importance." Amanda asked "why is this beacon so important?" Nihlus answered "all advanced galactic advance civilization is based on Prothean technology. Even yours." Anderson then said "if we hadn't discovered those Prothean ruins buried on mars, we would still be stuck on earth. That was just a small data cache. Who knows what we can learn from the beacon. What if it's a weapons archive. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Amanda asked "Like who?" Anderson said "the Attican traverse is not the most stable of citadel space. There a plenty of raiders and criminal groups active in the region. They will probably realize that a Prothean beacon is worth the risk of attacking an alliance ship plus Eden Prime is just on the border to the Terminus system." Amanda said "the Attican traverse is under citadel protection, if the terminus system attacks it would be an act of war." Nihlus answered "technically yes, but some of the species might be willing to start a war over this." Anderson then said "the last thing the council wants is to be dragged into a major conflict with the terminus systems. We have to keep this at a low-key." Jane then said "just give the word captain." Anderson started to say "we should be close to Eden..." when Joker interrupted through the com "captain, we got a problem." Anderson turned around and said "what's wrong Joker?" and joker answered "transmission from Eden prime sir and you better see this." Anderson said "bring it up on screen as he walked forward. (the video is just like the video in the game so I won't bother to write the video). After the video ends joker said "it just cuts out after that, no comm. Traffic at all. Just goes dead. Nothing."

Anderson said "reverse and hold at 38.5." an eerie silence could be heard before Anderson broke the silence by asking "status report." Joker answered "seventeen minutes out captain and no other alliance ship in the area." Anderson said "take us in, fast and quiet." He turned towards Nihlus and Jane and said "this mission just got a lot more complicated." Nihlus meet the captain's eyes and said "a small fire-team can move fast without drawing attention. it's our best chance to secure the beacon." Anderson spoke out "grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold."

Nihlus turned around and left the room and Anderson turned towards Amanda and said "tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, commander. You're going in." as the Normandy appeared above Eden Prime did Joker say across the speaker "engaging stealth systems. As they flew over a dig-site did joker say "someone must have been doing some serious digging here captain." As Shepard checked her gear did she notice Anderson walking towards her so she and her group of two walked up and looked Anderson in the eyes as the man said "you're the muscle in this operation commander. Go in heavy and head for the dig-site." Alenko asked "what about survivors captain?" Anderson answered "helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority." At this point the armour bays where starting to open and wind was howling in the air. Joker said over the speakers "approaching drop point one." Jenkins turned his head and asked "Nihlus, your coming with us?"

Nihlus checked his shotgun and said "no, I move faster on my own." And he jumped down onto the planet. Anderson said "Nihlus will scout on ahead. You can count on him giving you status reports during the entire mission. Otherwise I want radio silence." Amanda answered "we got his back captain." Anderson said loudly "the missions yours now Shepard. Good luck." Joker said "we are approaching drop point two as the ship turned to position it self. As the ship stopped moving did Jane and her squad drop down onto the surface.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 reawakening and first contact

Ciaphas Cain stirred. He pushed himself slowly from the ground and made his way out of the crater. His cybernetic implants scanning the surrounding area. He detected a base of some sort five miles to the east and started to walk towards that location with the hope of gaining some answers. As he stalked through the forest did his heavy foot sink deep into the soft ground making the trip somewhat irritating since he quickly got wet, but that was nothing that his heat generator couldn't defeat. The heat generator was a new breakthrough of the techno-priests. It was made for soldiers that were stationed on the cold planets in the universe and Ciaphas Cain had managed to get a hold of one after his duty of Shruldgarth VI since the planet was a total wasteland of simple frost and coldness. After about 2 hours of constant walking did he soon find the location that he was searching for, the base of operation. He scanned for nearby live-forms and found a couple of guards patrolling the area. Ciaphas Cain walked up and started to ask "can you…" but he was interrupted by the mercs grabbing their guns and aimed them at cain and fired. Ciaphas's highly trained reflexes kicked in, making him take cover behind of the boxes, not that it really was necessarily, even if he could feel pain. Ciaphas perked up around the corner and took a assault rifle round straight in the eye. The blood exploded from his eye but thanks to the fact that his skeleton was covered in adamantium, was there no cause to worry about him having to worry about his skull splitting open by a round, his cybernetics was also made by adamantium. the eye reknitted itself around cain's implants and. Ciaphas squished the trigger to fire one bolt and the bolt-pistol roared like thunder.

The round soared straight through the air and went clean through the merc's shield, armour and skull like it was nothing. The merc collapsed to the ground with its brain substance staining the jungle floor. Ciaphas whirled around and pulled the trigger again sending another merc to his death. As Ciaphas Cain walked up towards the strange alien did he slowly pull back the weird bird looking thing's helmet and looked at the corpse confused at what the thing was. As his eye implant identified the thing as a turian did he continue to move. He needed to find some kind of holo-communicator and send out a distress signal. As he took up the key on the dead body did he see what numbers had been used and pressed the right key code. The memories of his squad looking up towards him with scared eyes and bullet holes through their bodies made the memory even worse. As he stalked towards the main area of the building did he find what he was looking for but the communicator was heavily guarded by the mercs. He hid behind some crates wanting to gain as much knowledge of the place as possible before blowing it up.

As he eavesdropped on various dialogues did he start to get acquainted to the various races of the reality that he was in. Krogans, asari, geth, quarians, and the planet that he was on seamed to be called Eden prime, a human colony. As he sneaked towards the communicator did he curse as the only way in to the room was blocked by two bulky Krogans. Ciaphas Cain didn't want to get unnecessary attention so he decided to play it from the shadows. He sneaked up behind the Krogan to the left and drove a small vibroblade dagger that he had taken out of instinct from the first turian that he had killed. The other Krogan stared confused as to why a human could almost be the same size of a krogan. Ciaphas went into action before the Krogan could sound the alarm and went for the soft flesh in the throat. As he walked over the two corpses did he enact the distress beacon after scanning the control panels gaining the information that he needed in order to operate the system. As the video screen came into view did he see nothing but a blurred vision. He was about to cute the feed when suddenly a rectangular ship could be seen. "who is this?" a man asked. Ciaphas Cain said in an hear able whisper "Captain Ciaphas Cain of the 34th Catashan guard regiment and I would be most grateful if you can send an evac." The man asked "how do I know that I can trust you?". Ciaphas decided to be honest and answered "to be true, you can't. But I swear on my honour that I don't lie to you. Here's the deal you get me an evac and I swear I'll tell you everything you want to know."

As the vid com ended did Ciaphas Cain (just going to call him Cain, Ciaphas Cain is too long to constantly write.) Did he hear voices coming from outside the doors and suddenly the alarms blared out in full strength. cain cursed as he forgot to dispose about the bodies. As he shoulder slammed himself against the doors making a clear dent in the metal did the two mercs that stood with their weapons ready jump at the dent in the door. cain rubbed his sore shoulder and decided to go with the powersword. the blade cut clean through the metal and the mercs stood there stunned. cain delivered a quick slash to the throat and delivered a quick stab to the heart in the other mercs chest. At every turn did he meet heavy resistance and he was starting to get annoyed and when he started to get annoyed it usually turned into anger with usually resulted in cain destroying whoever came in his way. As he rushed out into the greater hall that leads to the exit did he take cover against a wall and switched magazine. He dropped the magazine to the floor since he had a small box that created fully loaded magazines out of nothingness and the box was also made out of adamantium. his weaponry and the ammunition box was magically enchanted by the emperor himself to magically appear instantly in Cain's belt, his holster and in his sword sheath. That way he didn't have to worry about running out of ammo in dangerous position

. As he turned around did he switch the bolt pistol from semi automatic to fully auto and let the slug's rain down upon the mercs tearing them to shreds literally. As he walked out into the hall did he grimace at the smoking pile of armour and flesh and he turned around. "So much unnecessary carnage." He said and he left the building. As he made his way to the position where he and the Captain called Anderson had agreed upon did he find himself sneaking through heavy wildlife undergrowth.

When he reached the Evac position did he notice a elegant formed ship and he couldn't help but snort in distaste. As the engines blew away the dusts and small stones did cain walk up towards the ramp and took Anderson's hand. "Captain Anderson I presume." Cain said over the engines. "That's correct. We need to talk.". as Cain gave the captain his story that was the result to how he got where he was did the Captain nod his head and said "I'm putting you on Amanda Shepard's team when she gets back from the mission that she's currently at. She would be grateful for your help." As Cain told the Captain about his name did the two walk towards the mess hall were the two sat down and eat. Anderson stared at the Captain like he was some kind of fascinating animal that he never seen before. "Well, when you're used to simple tube food rations, you take any decent meal that you can get." The captain said between his giant bites. Anderson just nodded and started to eat his food. Suddenly they heard the distress call of Kaidan Alenko about how the commander was out could. The ship turned around and rushed towards the commander.

As they hurled the unconscious woman into the med-bay did Alenko look down in shame. He said "If I hadn't activated that thing, then the commander wouldn't be in the state that she is." As the hours ticked by did Amanda slowly stir and her form rose up from the medical bay. "how long was I out?". She asked. "About fifteen hours. something happened down there with the beacon, I think." Kaidan said "It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way." Amanda gave a pained smiled "you had no way to know what would happen." she flinched and grabbed her head. "i feel quite sick. i think i have a migraine." she groaned and leaned back into the comfortable bed. Chakwas nodded and gave her some headache pills and said "Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

Kaidan said "the beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The gunnery-chief and I carried you back here to the ship." Amanda said "I appreciate it." Chakwas said "Physically, you're fine except for your headache. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs of typically associated with intense dreaming." Amanda answered with "I saw. I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing is really clear." Chakwas talked to herself "Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may—oh, captain Anderson." Anderson asked "how's our XO holding up, doctor?" Chakwas answered "All the readings look normal. I'd say the commander's going to be fine. but she has a small migraine that i gave a pill for in order to dull the pain somewhat." Anderson nodded and then said "glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you – in private."

Kaidan saluted and said "Aye, aye, captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me." Ashley did the same but said "I'll be at the shooting range." And both walked away. Chakwas just walked away without saying anything. Anderson said "Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?" Amanda said sadly "I don't like soldiers dying on my command." A snort could be heard "that's a possibility you have to accept." Anderson turned and saw Imperial Commissar (in the military rank, I'm just making something up, Major) Ciaphas Haze Cain. Anderson turned back towards the commander "this is Major Ciaphas Cain call sign Reaper. He will be working with you from now on as your second in command. Jenkins wasn't your fault. You did a good job." Amanda said "Intel dropt the ball, sir. We had no idea of what we were walking into. That's why things went to hell." she winched again and put her hand on her forehead.

Anderson said "the Geth hasn't been outside the veil for two centuries, commander. Nobody could have predicted this." Amanda asked "you said you needed to see me in private Captain?" Anderson folded his hands behind his back and said "I won't lie to you Shepard, things look bad. Nihlus is dead, the beacon destroyed and the Geth is invading. The Council is going to want answers." Jane said "I didn't do anything wrong Captain, hopefully the Council can see that." Anderson walked forwards looking into the wall as he turned around and said "I'll stand behind you and your report Shepard, you're a damn hero in my books, but that's not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other turian. Saren is a spectre, one of the best, a living legend. But if he's working if the Geth. It means that he's gone rouge. A rogue spectre's trouble. Saren is dangerous. And he hates humans." Amanda asked "why?"

Anderson said "he thinks humanity is growing to fast. That we are taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it but Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how, I don't know why. All I do know is that it has something to do with that beacon. You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?" Amanda answered "Just before I lost self-consciousness I had some kind of vision." Anderson asked "a vision, a vision of what?" Jane answered "I saw synthetics, Geth's maybe, slaughtering people, butchering them." Anderson said "we need to report this to the Council, Shepard." Amanda snorted and said "what are we going to tell them, that I had a bad dream. i know that my aunt is on the council but she might not be so willing to accept the truth. we haven't seen eye to eye since the blitz where i called her a cow for reprimanding me of being stupid and an idiot for protecting a position sure to fall."

Cain said "even though if they might not believe in the vision you had, Shepard, they however need to know that Saren's gone rogue." Anderson nodded and said "the Major's right, Shepard. If we can prove Saren's guilt then we might be able to prove that your vision is real. We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? whatever it was, Saren took it. But I know Saren, I know his reputation, his politics. He thinks that humanity are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war! He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy! your aunt might not want to believe it but there is no other thing that we can do at the moment." Amanda said "I'll find some way to take him down." Anderson answered "it's not that easy. He's a spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the council on our side."

Amanda said "we prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status." Anderson answered "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock." And before Anderson left did Haze say "we will need pretty solid evidence for the Council to believe or claim since Saren is their favourite pet Spectre." And with that did Amanda and Haze walk side by side together up towards the bridge. Jane however walked over to Ashley and started a conversation. Ashley said "I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins." Haze just continued walking as Jane said "Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew." "Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here." Ashley said as she looked down into the floor and then back up towards Amanda.

Amanda said "you're a good soldier, Williams. You belong on the Normandy." Ashley nodded and said "Thanks, Commander. I appreciate that." "Things were pretty rough down there. Are you okay?" Shepard asked. Ashley answered "I've seen friend die before. Comes with being a marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out… And you never get used to seeing dead civilians. But things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up." Amanda said "we couldn't have done it without you, Williams. You deserve some praise." Ashley said "Thanks, commander. I have to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome." Amanda said with a smile "I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Williams." Ashley said "thanks commander." As Amanda talked to the crew members such as doctor Chakwas did she start up the paragon dialogue with Kaidan when the male soldier suddenly started to turn around nervously? "What is it Kaidan?" Amanda asked confused. Kaidan let loose a nervous breath and said "haven't you seen the size of the Major. There is no way that he could be that huge in biological terms." Amanda said "easy Alenko he's with us." Kaidan looked his commander into the eyes and said "I'm just saying that he's a walking tank. Be sure to keep an eye on him because I don't want to be near him when he explodes in a fit of rage."

As Amanda started to walked back up towards the bridge did she great different people such as Navigator Pressly and others. As she walked up towards Joker did the pilot turn around and smile at his sister figure as he said "Good timing, Commander. I was just about to bring us in to the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work." While pushing some buttons. As the ship reached the mass relay did the Citadel soon come into view. Ashley rushed up towards a window and said awed "look at the size of that ship!" Kaidan said "The Ascension. Flagship of the citadel fleet." Amanda was watching too. Haze snorted and said "Seen small one-man fighters with more firepower that that hunk-o-junk." Most people ignored him and Joker said "Well, size isn't everything." Ashley asked "Why so touchy, Joker?" and Joker answered "I'm just saying that they need firepower too." Ashley said awed "look at that thing. It's main gun could rip through the barrier of any Alliance ship." Kaidan answered with "good it's on our side." Cain calmly looked at the ship "our fighters have firepower enough to rip through your flagships armor and barriers in just one shot." the crew stared at him in awe.

Joker said "Citadel control this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land." Someone on the Citadel Control said "Stand by for clearance, Normandy. Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance Operator." Jane walked up towards Jokers seat and Joker said "Roger, Alliance Tower. Normandy out." someone on the Alliance tower said "Normandy, This is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock 422." As the Normandy docked the ship did the group travel to Ambassador Udina's office and told him of what happened. After the Councilors appeared on their consoles did Udina shout "This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!" the Salarian Councilor said "The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador." The Asari Councilor said "Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." Haze said with half closed eyes "does that excuse your best spectre's declaration of war on Humanity, Councilor Sparatus." The Turian's eyes widened in shock and then he exploded in rage "HOW DARE YOU DECLARE SOMETHING LIKE THAT! FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD BE A NEW HUMAN GENETIC EXPERIMENT, DEVISED TO TAKE OVER THE COUNCIL!"

"SPARATUS, ENOUGH!" Tevos Shouted at her College. "we will act with reason not rage. Cain didn't change anything except the one that he was talking to "And how long have you been hiding that Prothean beacon in the grand temple on Thessia, Councilor Tevos?" Tevos recoiled back "how did you…" she began to ask but Cain said "if you would just think about it the answer become obvious. How come the Asari have been so important powerful and intellect when compared to the other species? Simple, you must have had a Prothean beacon that you could study all by your own." Tevos glared at him but she composed herself. Amanda looked hurt and then she glared angrily "is this true aunt?" Tevos looked down ashamed of herself of pushing her niece away from her further. Ambassador Udina shouted "Major Cain is right. You can't just keep this things out and what about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I Demand action!" Sparatus said "you don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." Then he turned to Haze "and be careful of what bridges you burn, Major. You don't want me as an enemy." He snarled.

Tevos looked up and steeled herself and said "Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." And at that the consoles stopped working since they were shut down for the moment since they weren't being used. Ambassador Udina said "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you." Anderson pointed towards Amanda and her soldiers "just the ground team from Eden Prime along with the Major. In case you had any questions." Udina said "I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" Anderson said "They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an Audience." He then turned to Cain "and major, please don't rile up some hornet nest while your on the Citadel. It will just make things more complicated." Haze nodded.

Udina Answered "they were not happy about it, to put it mildly which you could see for yourself. Saren is their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Amanda growled "Saren's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us! my aunt is being stupidly narrow-minded." Cain slowly opened his eyes. "We could always recover Nihlus body and do a ballistic research to find the matching keys to Saren's weapon that he used to kill Nihlus with." Anderson shook his head "that's not going to happen since it will be too costly to come up with any result. We need a cheaper alternative." Cain just shrugged his shoulders showing that he was empty of ideas of what to do.

Udina said harsh "Settle down, Commander. You're already done more then enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!" Anderson shouted "that's Saren's fault, not hers!" Udina said "then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres. Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard – you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." Ashley walked towards Shepard and shook hear head as she leaned in and said "And that's why I hate politicians." As they reached the Tower did they find a Turian talking to an executor. "Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." The other Turian shook his head and said "Stall the Council? Don't be Ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." The turian now identified as Garrus turned his head and walked over to the group.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Amanda asked "who were you just talking to?" as she jerked her head towards the other Turian. "That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council." Amanda said "Sounds like you really want to bring him down." Garrus folded his arm under his chest and said "I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre, everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence." Kaidan said "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander." Garrus said "Good luck Shepard, Maybe they will listen to you." And with that the group left the C-Sec cop-soon-to-be crewmember. As Shepard walked up to Anderson did the man say "The hearing's already started. Come on.". As they reached the top stairs did they see Saren along with the Councilors as Tevos said "The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in any way."

Sparatus said "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." Haze spoke out loud "maybe because all files are classified so that the cops cannot get solid evidence." Sparatus glared at the human but Saren was trembling with rage. Udina said "An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" the Salarian Councilor, Valern said "We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof." Haze said "then how come that Nihlus is dead, Saren was there and the traumatized dockworker was in no position to put up a fight, less alone even kill a bug." The Councilors looked at each others grimly. Saren growled "how dare a freaked scientific abomination like you even speak." He then drew a calming breath and said as if he was imitating a patriot "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow spectre. And a friend." Anderson said "that just let you catch him off guard!". Haze said amused "then let's hear your version of how Nihlus died." Saren snarled "I don't have to answer to you, HUMAN." And he drew a calming breath and turned to Anderson "Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed." Shepard went with Haze's example and said "The mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon was if you were there!"

Saren was well trained in keeping a cold face and a smooth tongue "With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed. But what can you expect from a human?" Amanda walked up and said "Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Saren answered "Your Species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Udina shouted "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" Tevos said "Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Saren snapped "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine." Amanda said strongly "Saren's hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes!" Valern said "What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing." Anderson said "There is still one outstanding issue; Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Saren turned to the Councilors with his head and asked "Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

Haze said darkly "the visions that Shepard had are not visions, but memories. Prothean memories to be precise. From what I understand of the pictures that Shepard told me about, it's some kind of warning about some event yet to come. More than that I cannot tell because there is too little of the puzzle." Tevos said "there is no sure way too tell that what you're saying is the truth, therefore the vision is not proper evidence to fell a sentence on." Sparatus said "I agree. Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculations."

Haze answered "and how do you think that we will get solid proof about Saren if we can't access his files since they probably contain all the filth that he has done in your name?" Saren glared at him and said "this human has nothing too do with this affair." Amanda glared at the Councilors as Tevos said "do you have any other evidence to share Commander." Amanda shook her head as she said "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath." Sparatus shook his head and Tevos nodded and said "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied." Saren said "I'm glad justice has been served." And with that he ended the link. Tevos said "this meeting has been adjourned." As the people left the tower in various moods did Saren smirk in his ship. It had been a difficult battle convincing the Council about his innocence but it had work. The fools were still not willing to accept that he had in fact gone rogue.

Udina said to Anderson when the group was back in his office "It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. IT made the Council question our motives." Anderson said "I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe." Jane asked "tell me about this history between you and Saren." Anderson turned around and started to rob his hands together "I worked with him on a mission a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad. We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. And he has to be stopped." Jane asked "what's our next step?" Udina raised his hand just like in the game and said "As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him." Kaidan said "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor." Ashley said as she raised her hand "That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Jane turned to Anderson and asked "any idea of where we could find him?" Udina said "I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus Down. His name is Harkin." Anderson said "Forget it. They suspended Harking last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

Udina said "You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this." Jane said "You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation." Anderson sighed and said "The ambassador's right. I need to step aside." Udina said "I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later." And he turned around and walked away. Suddenly the doors opened and in stepped Tevos in normal robes to not look like the Councilor she really was. "Councilor?" Anderson said confused. "Even though I didn't show it on the official hearing, I realise the points that Major Haze made and understood that Saren's gone rogue. Officially I was never here but there is a certain Quarian in the lower wards who has been looking for protection in exchange for some pretty solid evidence about something. It might be worth the time to check it up. my dear niece. i'm so sorry for how i acted towards you after the blitz. it's just. i was so terrified when i heard of what you faced and the though of loosing you was too painful." a tear fell down tevos cheeck. Amanda walked up towards her and hugged her "that means alot, aunt." tevos smiled and burshed her tear away and she nodded. "i have to go." And with that she turned around and walked away.

Anderson said "Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den, it's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards." Amanda said "I thought you said he was a drunken loser." Anderson shrugged his shoulders and said "couldn't hurt to go talk to him. Just be careful. I wouldn't call him reliable." Amanda asked "you and Saren have a history. What happened?" Anderson said "About twenty years ago, I was part of a mission in the Skyllian Verge. I was working with Saren to find and remove a known terrorist threat. Saren eliminated his target. But a lot of people died along the way. Innocent people. And the official records just covered it all up. But I saw how he operates. No conscience. No hesitation. He'd kill a thousand innocent civilians to end a war without a second thought." Amanda said with pained eyes "Killing innocents doesn't end wars. It causes them." Anderson said "I know how the world works, Commander. Sometimes you're forced to make unpleasant decisions. But only if there's no other way. Saren doesn't even look for another option. He's twisted, broken. He likes the violence, the killing. And he knows how to cover his tracks." Amanda said "I should go." Anderson answered with "Good luck, Shepard. I'll be over in the ambassador's office if you need anything else."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Recruiting a Turian and a Krogan as well as a quarian

As they were starting to leave the office did Haze say "so here's the plan, you three go search for that Krogan bounty-hunter since he might be willing to help while I go and look for Garrus." Amanda nodded and said "that sounds like a good plan. We will meet you back at the ship after I get some gear from the Spectre office and when I recruited Wrex." Haze nodded. Amanad went of to deal with Chorban who was scanning the keepers last the saw him.

Haze went straight for Chora's Den when Cane suddenly chimed in on the intercom that Haze had given the team "be careful, just meet a fan that said Harkin's been dealing with bad things, technically making him a dirt cop. Be on the lookout." Haze nodded and said "understood Commander. Thanks for the tip." And with that did he turn of the intercom.

Haze saw Shepard walking up towards a Krogan who was talking to one of his kin "Back off Wrex. Fist told us to take you down if you showed up." Wrex answered "This is fist's only chance. If he's smart, he'll take it." The other Krogan said "He's not coming out, Wrex. End of story." Wrex leaned in and said "This story is just beginning." He looked at Amanda and said as he walked past her "Out of my way, humans. I have no quarrel with you, especially with asari." Kaidan asked "what was that all about?" Ashley answered as she leaned on her hip "Who knows? Let's just try not to get caught in the middle." Amanda spotted Haze and she walked up "no luck."

He said simply as they started too walked towards Harkins table. "Do I really have to answer that question." She said and Haze just shook his head knowing the answer. As they stood before Harkin did the man say "Alliance military. Hmph. I coulda been a marine you know. Instead I joined the goddamned Citadel Security. Biggest mistake of my life. Well at least I got to meet you beautiful." He finished as he tried to flutter the commander, while looking at her massive breasts. Haze walked up and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him with ease. "You are going to tell us the answers of the questions that the Commander is going to ask you. But be warned because I ask you this, what's more important, your honour or your neck."

And to empathize his word did he squeezed hard. Harkin turned blue. As Haze loosed his grip on Harkin did the man breathe ruggedly as he collapsed on the ground. Amanda tried to be nice as she asked "Harkin, right? I was told you could help me find someone. A turian C-Sec officer named Garrus." Harkin quickly forgot what position he was in as he said "Garrus? Ha! You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh? I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?" Cain kicked Harkin hard in the chest, a warning crack could be heard and Harkin screamed "MY FUCKING RIB, YOU ASSHOLE!." in pain. Amanda smirked at harkin and spoke. "If you were a smart man, then you wouldn't go and speak about things that could be misinterpreted. But you have raised my curiosity. Is there something I should know about the captain?"

Harkin hissed as he dragged himself into the chair and applied medigel to numb his sore ribs. it healed somewhat and he said through gritted teeth "The captain used to be a Spectre. Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first human ever given that honour. And he blew it. Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the turian set him up." Amanda humoured him and asked "why'd they kick him out?" Harkin said "Have to ask him. I never heard any of the details. Bet it's a good story, though. The hero's fall. Classic tragedy. Ha!" Amanda groaned "Just tell me where Garrus went." Harkin grunted "Fine. Garrus was sniffing around doctor michell's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last I heard, he was going back there."

Amanda said "I'm out of here." And as they started to walk towards the clinic did Ashley ask "how come your, you know, this big." Haze said coldly "child cannot choose his parents" Ashley went silent contemplating what was just said." Haze didn't say anything during the trek to the med clinic. Harkin said as they left "Yeah. Good. Let me drink in peace." As the group arrived at doctor Michel's office did they see Garrus skulking behind a corner and Michel nearly shouted scared "I didn't tell anyone I swear." The thug walked up towards the doctor and said "that's smart, now if Garrus comes around… WHO ARE YOU!" the thug shouted at Amanda Shepard but he didn't get any chance to pull the trigger on Shepard while holding the doctor hostage since Garrus swooped around the corner and scored a perfect headshot at the thug. Amanda and her group immediately took care of the rest of the thugs and shouted "what were you thinking. You could have hit the hostage." Garrus said "there wasn't time to think! I just reacted." and he turned to Michel and asked "Doctor Michel? Are you hurt?"

Michell said "No. I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you." she then turned and was looking a little frightened at the sight of Ciaphas Cain. Cain gave a friendly smile "as long as you don't try to dissect me or shoot me in the head you won't have to worry about me. I'm friendly to those who have friendly intentions." Amanda turned with a smile and asked the doctor "I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." The doctor brushed away some sweat as she said "they work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian." Jane asked "what Quarian?" Michel turned around and rubbed her hands together nervously "A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run."

As she turned around and pointed in front of her just as she does in the game in front of her she said "She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide." Amanda asked "where is she now?" Michel said "I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Garrus said as he turned his head from Michel and looked at Amanda"Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it." Michel turned from Garrus to Shepard as she said "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer."

Garrus said as he pointed at no-one in particular "That quarian most have something Saren wants, something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get." Amanda said as she turned and looked at the both of them and said "She must have something that proves he's a traitor. Did the quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the geth? Michel nodded as she said "She did! The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the geth." Garrus said as he looked at Shepard "She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There's no way the Council can ignore this!" Jane nodded and said "Time we paid Fist a visit." Garrus said "This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!" Amanda asked "you're a turian, why would you want to bring him down. " Garrus said "I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation. But I knew what was really going on. Saren's a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people!" he nearly shouted as he waved his hand. Jane said "Welcome aboard Garrus. This is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and gunnery chief Ashley Williams. The big teddy bear is Major Ciaphas haze Cain and we call him just Haze for short." Jane said as pointed at the three members of her squad.

"And just so you know. I don't like that swinging it cowboy style stunt you just pulled." Jane said and Garrus nodded and said "I'll try to remember that." Garrus then said "You know, we aren't the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out." Ashley said "yea, we saw him, in the bar." Amanda turned looked at the two and said "A Krogan might come in handy."

Garrus said "last I heard, he was at C-Sec academy." Kaidan turned to Jane and asked "What's he doing there?" Garrus answered "Fist accused him of making threats. We brought Wrex in for a little talk. If you hurry, you can catch him at the academy before he leaves." Amanda said "move out." As the group later came to the academy did they see the Krogan did they hear a C-Sec academy cop say "there were rumours that you were causing threats against fist in Chora's Den the other day Wrex. Watch it because Fist won't come out." Wrex snorted "is that a threat." The cop said "I'm warning you Wrex, if you don't back off I might have to arrest you." Wrex chuckled as he said "I like you to try." And with that he walked up towards Amanda Shepard. "Shepard. I have heard a lot about you. My people have a saying. Find the enemy of your enemy and you find friend." Jane shook his hand "glad to have you aboard Wrex." Wrex said "Let's go, I hate to keep fist waiting and what's that thing?" he added as he looked at Haze. Cain didn't get upset hell, he be surprised if Wrex didn't ask what he was. As Cain gave the down tuned version of what he was did Wrex just shrug his massive head.

As the group arrived at Chora's Den did Kaidan say "alright first thing we do after we get this hunt going is you and me going on shore leave Major?" Jane chuckled but suddenly two goons of Saren spotted them "that's Shepard, take her out!" the turian shouted. After a quick

Fire-fight did they walk up to the Chora's Den. "the doors looked tight." Wrex noted but Cain walked up and said "move aside." Wrex looked confused and Cain holstered his gun. he pulled out his chainsword and activated it. metal grinding up metal could be heard acrossed the nearby area as the blade cut through the door like it was nothing. They were immediately met with gunfire. Cain Dived behind a table and used it as a shield while gunning down mercs both left and right. a unlocky merc got a bullet to the head and the skull exploaded in a goary shower. Wrex and the rest of the group were splitting up and started to clean up the other mercs. As they arrived at a storehouse did they meet two civilians. "Halt or I will shoot." One of them said. Cain walked up and said "this is a great opportunity to find some other place to work with. I know that the two of you are reasonable men." As the two workers started to leave did the coloured one say "yea that's a good idea, Never liked fist anyway." Wrex looked at him confused and Cain said "you don't have to shoot everyone you see." As they arrived in fist office did the man start to fight against them. With two quick shots from Cain's hand-bolter did the turrets explode.

"There's a quarian that has evidence about Saren. Speak." Cain snarled. Fist immediately said "She arrived her days ago. She wanted to meet with the shadow broker so I told her I would seat up a meeting." Wrex spat "impossible. The shadow broker has always worked through his mercs. Even I was contacted by a agent." Fist squirmed as he looked at the gun aiming into his chin "She doesn't know that and the meeting is a set up. It's in the back alley. Now please let me go." Cain hissed as he dropped the man. Even Wrex knew that Fist wasn't worth the ammo. (changed that little scene from me1 so bare with me. I'm making fist look like a total worthless piece of s.o.b I know). As the group rushed out of the club with Cain in the lead. Soon they run into heavy resistance. "KAIDAN BIOTIC BARRIER, ASHLEY SUPRESSIVE FIRE, WREX AND SHEPARD BIOTIC CHARGE NOW!" Cain roared as he popped around the corner switching to full auto and spewing lead down range. Amanda roared on top of her lungs as she was literally engulfed in blue violet light. As the two biotic torpedoes charged forward making a wreck of the entire back alley did Cain roared "MOVE UP AND STAY TO COVER!" and the group did as they were instructed. The mercs rained heavy fire down upon them. Tali suddenly perked up at the sound. The Turian turned around and growled "not more interruption. Saren won't be pleased." Tali's eyes widened and she took the chance to run towards the fire-fight. Ashley got hit in the arm "MAN DOWN!" Cain roared and Kaidan rushed forward and dragged Ashley to safety. She growled "I can still hold a gun." And she ripped the pistol from Kaidan's waist. As the mercs were finished off did the group recover. "Get Ashley's wound tended to." Amanda walked up and did as Cain ordered.

Tali sneaked out from the hiding place she had found. Cain turned around and saw the Quarian. "Who are you?" Tali asked. "We are with the alliance." Amanda said and she added "were trying to prove that the spectre Saren has gone rogue." Tali nodded "I owe you one. I want to help." Amanda nodded and she and the group returned to the office. To say that Udina wasn't happy was the understatement of the year. "You did an all-out assault on Chora's den, turned a back alley on the citadel to a junk-yard and what's worse is that there are dozens of corpses. This better be worth the trouble commander." The human ambassador said trembling with rage. "I was making your day ambassador so shove it up your candy-ass." Jane spat venomously. If it was one thing she didn't like then it was politicians.

As Udina noticed Tali's presence did he ask "and what's your name miss?" Tali quickly answered "it's Tali, Tali'Zorah Nar Raya. When I was on my pilgrimage did I found a group of active geth and I managed to separate one from the geth and this is what I managed to salvage from its audio banks." And as she said that she activated her Omni-tool and Saren's voice could be heard "the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit." Udina grinned evilly "now they cannot deny it." Tali pressed a five more buttons as she said "wait, there is more." And another voice could be heard saying "and the return of the reapers."

Andersson grinned "that's solid prof right there." they all nodded and they started to plan for the next council meeting.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 burning a spectre and gaining a ship

As the group walked towards the transit cars did Ashley say "Cain knows what he's doing when he is in command." Jane glared at Ashley "and I don't." she hissed. Being called a bad commander was a touchy subject for Jane Shepard since she had survived a lot. The skyllian blitz, the batarian clean-up of Watson and other assignments to get where she was. "You know that's not what I meant." Ashley said hurt. Jane sighed and apologized "whenever I hear such words, it kind of hurts me considering how much I had to go through in order to get here." Ashley nodded. As the group continued their travel in silence did Kaidan suddenly ask "so how long was it since you had Shore-leave last time Major?" The major thought about it for a second but just shrugged "never I guess? Maybe three, four decades ago. Why?" he answered. You could hear a pin drop in the car. "Alright even we Krogans calls that crazy." Wrex said with his mouth hanging wide open. Everyone in the car nodded except for Cain.

As they reached the council tower did Cain catch something interesting. As he walked up to the alley did he spot a sniper rifle he well recognized. "Well I'll be damned. The head-hunter." Cain said as he hefted the heavy sniper rifle. He returned to the chamber in order to feel the entire chamber tremble. Cain immediately ran for the council. The councillors were behind cover with Jane's squad. As Cain ducked into cover behind a table did he notice a exit. Jane saw what he was looking at.

"GO COMMANDER!" Cain roared as he popped up with the armour piercing mod, lined up a shot and pulled the trigger. The round reduced the batarian to chunks of meat. As the group rushed for the exit did Cain bring hell upon the enemies. "FUCK, INCOMING!" Cain roared as he noticed the rocket going for the group of runners. Cain dashed into fire to Shepard's side and pushed her out of the way. Jane's eyes widened and she screamed "MAJOR!" Cain snapped about in time to see the rocket smash into his face. As he slowly woke up with his flesh on his face hanging like a scrap mask did he thank the Techno-priests for engraving his skeleton with Serenium (the indestructible metal that was used in the enhancements).

His flesh started to replace, reknit and regenerate on his face. He shook his head which was still ringing. He continued to give backup-fire and the corpses were continuing to pile up. Suddenly there were no one left. "It's clear." Cain said after checking the chamber. The council walked into the room along with Shepards squads. "By the goddess." Tevos said as she threw up after getting the stench. Cain snorted "I rather trust the weapon in my hand than some religious deity of believe." Sparatus smirked since he finally found someone of his own taste. Cain walked up towards a Krogan who had his arm blown of clean from its socket. "Give me answers now and I promise you a quick death." Cain growled and kicked the krogan in the gut. The krogan spat blood and hissed "Saren will be the herald of the new age. You will die a fitting death, human freak." Tevos eyes widened of shock "never has a spectre come after the council before." Jane snorted "now we know that the info is valid." As they played the message for the council did Tevos say "I recognize that other voice. It belongs to the matriarch Benezia." As they branded Saren of his spectre status did Udina shout "removing his spectre status is not good enough, send your fleets in."

Sparatus shook his head "we can't send our fleets just after one man. It would surely spark a galactic war that we don't have time with." Jane walked up and said "I think I earned the spectre position and as a spectre I would have the resources to bring down Saren." Sparatus shook his head "no it's too soon. We still can't trust the humans. For all we know this could be their doing." Tevos shook her head and said "You're wrong. This wasn't the humans doing. You heard the krogan as well as me and Valern. If it hadn't been for both the major and Shepard's squad then we would be found amongst those rubbles." she looked at Valern who nodded. "Shepard step forward." Tevos said. Shepard did and Tevos said "due to your previous accomplishments and the fact that you helped save our lives, we hear by elevate you to the special tactics and recon. This group is the right hand of the council." Valern continued "a spectre isn't trained, but chosen. They are chosen amongst those who goes above the rank and file of what is expected of them. They are forged in the heat of battle and by the actions they choose." Sparatus finished with "the spectres are our first and final defence. They are given the task of keeping the galaxy safe from those who seeks its harm."

Shepard said "this is a great honour Madame councillor. But do you have any leads that I can follow." As she walked up. "Ask your commander Shepard. He can give you some directions." As they walked up towards the elevator that would lead them out of the council chambers did Wrex say "something smells wrong. Why would Batarians and Krogans fight for Saren." The last words was a rhetorical question which no-one answered. Shepard said "I want to stop by the C-Sec requisitions office before we leave." They all just shrugged and did what Shepard asked. As they arrived at the office did the Turian clerk say "Ah commander Shepard, here with the alliance, skyllian war hero. I have an older sister who was one of the colonists during that time. She speaks highly of your skills. Come to browse the inventory?" Shepard looked shocked and said "how did you know all that?" the turian smiled as he said "it's my duty to know things around here." Jane nodded and said "I'll browse your inventory." The turian started to press some buttons when he said shocked "whoao, there must be some kind of mistake. The roster tells me to offer you our select stock, spectre." He chuckled as he added "well I saw the vids but I didn't really believe it. Opening the store now commander. Please enjoy." And he pushed a button. Shepard smiled and said "no problem, just show me what you got. And between you and me, its still haven't settled in quite yet either." As Shepard looked at the HMWS assault rifles did Wrex bump into her excited "add one of those claymore shotguns." Jane looked at Wrex confused. "And one of those HMWS sniper rifles." Garrus added, and Tali added "and one of those HMWS pistols." Shepard sighed and realized that this was going to hurt her wallet. Even if she was well-paid and could afford it she knew it wouldn't be cheap. The turian smiled and said "just because you are Commander Shepard, I'll give you a 50 % discount as a thank you for saving my sister."

Cain just ignored the exchange. Something inside him was itching for a fight. As they left the office did Cain check his sniper rifle. Wrex whistled impressed. As they arrived at the docks did Captain Anderson and Udina talk about something. "Ah Shepard just who I wanted to talk to. Anderson is stepping down in command of the Normandy." Anderson said "she's quick, fast and stealthy as well as you know the crew. It's an ideal ship for you to command." Shepard said "it feels wrong. You should be in command." Anderson shook his head. "I'm getting old Shepard. Besides I have a wife and kid on the way. I think it's time for me to retire." (in this story Kaylee Sanders and David Anderson is married and she's pregnant with his child) Shepard nodded and asked "any leads I can follow?" "There's Feros, And Noveria but you better recruit the Asari Professor Liara T'soni. Her last know locations where on Therum." Tevos said as she removed a long cloak "and officially I was never here."

As the group entered the ship and Shepard gave the paragon speech that she gives in the game did the ship starts it's travel towards the planet Therum in the Artemis Tau Cluster. (just a fair warning. i'm gonna make it so that shepard gets transplanted into megatrons body so expect a hard core badass female megatron super shepard in the middle of the story.)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 going to a furnace and recruiting the doc

As Cain started to clean his sniper rifle did he start to think about the events that had happened. Him getting sent to a new galaxy, joining Shepard and the alliance, finding friends in Aliens, he just shrugged. He had always been an outsider. He sighed and continued his work. As the cleaning process of both his sniper and bolt-pistol was finished did he walk down towards the gym and noticed Garrus starring at Jane with a hunger that clearly said he had a thing going for her. Cain walked up and asked "why don't you ask her out?" Garrus immediately drop the dumb-bells and crashed onto the floor. He glared at him and said "and risk a broken heart." Cain sat down and said "no-one has ever been able to get married with out going on swinging bridges. It's just a risk you have to take." Garrus sighed and gulped nervously as he walked over. When he asked Jane for a date did the woman smile and kiss him on the lip as she said "took you long enough." And she guided him towards her cabin. Cain now had the gym for himself.

As he started his routine did he like the emptiness of the gym. As time flew by and he started to use a martial arts training VI that he managed to snag when they were on the citadel did he find it relatively easy to grasp the knowledge and learn the moves. He was using a style of his own invention that was a mix of tai kwon do and karate (just making up a name for the made up style and its Shin'dei wong or open steel fist) that had focus on the kicks of tai kwon do and the punches of karate and the force of both. As time flew by and Cain decided to take a nap to rest did he finally feel the tiredness that had bottled up for years and he felt like he could sleep for days.

As he sleep the rest of the day did the date between Garrus and Jane end up in the two of them having sex and unknowingly making Jane pregnant. Jane's family existed of her mother Hanna, her dad John and her little brother Jamie. As we return our gaze to the sleeping major did he slowly wake up by automaton body reactions. He walked up towards the mess hall and grabbed a cup of coffee and a sandwich to get the day cocking so to speak. As he walked up towards the brig did he notice that Shepard was wearing a golden ring and turned to Garrus with a raised eyebrow, when they arrived at the planet of Therum did Joker say "you have to take the Mako down there or you're going to have to walk through a raging furnace of flames and smoke." Jane nodded and said "Meet me in the hangar bay as she turned towards Cain and then walked away.

When Cain walked down did he notice that the group was gearing up for the assignment. Cain walked over and placed a friendly hand on Tali'Zorah Na Rayya shoulder and whispered a question "you're up for this?" she swallowed nervously but she nodded. "Alright team. We're here to find a Asari named Liara T'Soni and recruit her. So we will be expecting heavy resistance because the opposite side wants her…" but Shepard didn't get to finish her sentence as she vomited. They all stared shocked at her but Cain said "I don't think your wife is in any position to fight when she's pregnant Garrus." Everyone stared at Cain. Shepard sat down as she drew breath. "I can take this." She said and they started to enter the Mako. When they arrived in orbit did the Mako drive out of the Normandy and start it's way to the dig site a few clicks north of their position. When they reached the first camp did they exit the Mako and start to fan out. Shepard was drawn to a back alley of natural forming where she found a huge robot corpse (Megatron). As she touched the corpse with her hand did it vanish into thin air. She looked confused as to why she was getting a reading of all the surroundings when she brought her hand up and she recoiled frightened. Her hand was the robots hand but it looked somewhat organic. She looked down and noticed that her already impressive rack was even bigger. She drew in the air and noticed that she no longer needed the suits rebreather. She turned to her gun and noticed that it had changed as well into the same gun the robot had.

She was however a little disappointed at the fact that she didn't turn into a super hot giant. But she quickly came to turns with it. Her hair had turned into some kind of metal. She could now survive ten reaper beams at the same time but it would sting a bit she knew. As she walked back towards the group did Garrus gasp at his new wife. "Spirits, what happened?" Shepard scratched the back of her head as her crystal blue eyes looked into Garrus own blue ones as she retailed the story about the incident and she noticed a blade and shield on her hack and hip (the same type of blade and shield that sentinel prime uses in the third transformers movie) as they decided that the first camp was clear of all geth troopers did the group press on. When they reached the second camp did they find heavy resistance. As they rushed into cover did Cain pop around and turn a geth to scrap metal with his Chain blade, explode the head of an approaching Krogan with his bolt pistol and reduce another geth to scrap metal with his fist.

Shepard wiped around and destroyed six geth troopers with one round and did some severe collateral damage to the planet. She looked at Cain and he tossed an assault rifle that was dropped by a geth as well as the Krogan battlemaster's shotgun. As they looked around spotting a geth behind cover did Cain rush forward towards the Geth and jab his fist into the unit's skull. As they returned to the Mako did Garrus ask "are either of you hurt?" in a worried tone. Shepard smiled and said "were both fine, Garrus. You can relax." When they reached camp number three did they spot the entrance to the dig site.

When they entered the cavern did Wrex say in a low tone "I don't like this place. Something feels wrong." Jane whispered "keep your guard up." And when they reached the elevator down did they encounter resistance. After they cleared that up did they travel for some more minutes under silence when they found the asari in some kind of stasis mode that kept her suspended in the air. "Are you real. No of course not, I'm just hallucinating again." The asari cursed herself for the false hope. "Were real alright. Do you know how to shut this thing down?" Jane asked. The Asari seemed to praise some god or goddess. "yes but for that to happen you need to get to the other side. There's a mining laser you can use to cut through the stone that blocks the path underneath, but that will make the whole cave come down so we need to move fast when you do."

Jane nodded as she and the group fought their way down towards the mining laser and when they activated it did the laser drill through the stone like it was nothing. As they raced towards the asari did the group get halted by another Krogan. "So I see you got passed Gratenk. I won't be as easy." And with that the Krogan charged. Cain answered his charge with own of his own and as they went into close quarter combat did Cain rain punches that always were greeted by the sickening crack or pop of when something snapped or jump of it's sockets. Cain was suddenly standing in front of the unarmed Krogan who hissed "show you got the guts." Cain just pulled the trigger muttering something distinctively like "so uncivilized." As they dashed out of the crumbling cave did Jane take a reassuring breath when they got onboard on the Normandy. "So I guess we have another ragtag misfit to join our crew." Joker joked.

"WE ALMOST DIED AND YOUR PILOT IS JOKING!" Liara screamed. Jane sighed and said "Joker is the best at his job and I trust him with his life. Saving our asses gives him more right to crack some bad jokes then anyone here." Liara just shook her head as she said "your human culture is something I may never understand." Cain snorted and said "and I can't get my head around a race of only women. It would be a paradise for the Greek goddess Artemis." And he knew about the greek mythology after some investigating of galaxy journals. As they showed the asari doctor around did Shepard then ask "Me and my crew is hunting Saren and we could surely use your help in it." Liara nodded and said "I would be more then happy to." But she started to loose her balance. As Shepard ordered the doctor to see Chakwas did Cain walk up towards Shepard and say "probably just starvation or low access to food." Jane nodded. Cain looked at her with a questioning look and asked "you're sure you want to continue?" Jane glared at him and walked away. As they returned to the citadel for some R&R did Cain just walk mindlessly on the citadel and he suddenly found himself up on the presidium. He sat down and just stared out taking deep breaths feeling how much it calmed him down as well as how good it felt.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Feros

After an hour or so of relaxing did Cain start to return to the Normandy. On his way back did he spot different kind of stores, kiosks and other kind of things. As he arrived at his destination did he find himself wondering what he would do after this whole hunt was done with. Should he continue serving the alliance, should he settle down or should he join a rogue society group? He pushed these thoughts from his mind as he noticed Jane walk up and her crystal dark blue eyes meet his. As her cyborg like body walked up to him did she ask "anything in particular that you're thinking of?" Cain shook his head showing that he had no intention of giving away his thoughts.

As they entered the hull of Normandy did Cain leave the crew and walk down to the shooting range not really bothering to socialize. The last group that became his friends had been destroyed because they believed in his ability to lead and he had no intention of repeating such a mistake. For hours did he fight different simulations until he outscored the commander on every single one of them. He sheathed his sniper on his back and started to back track to his quarters when Ashley walked up and said "hey Major, Shepard is of with Wrex and Garrus doing some kind of side mission, mind if we have a shooting competition." Cain looked at her with a raised eyebrow and just shook his head. She wasn't even ready to start dreaming of challenging him. He walked away and started to fall asleep on his bed.

For some reason did he start to remember the different suicide missions he been on and the odds he had to face. He woke and walked into the hall and noticed that the crew was starting to fade out. He looked at his pocket watch that he received from his dad Colonial Captain Kai'ran Cain (since I have no knowledge of his parents I just making something up) and saw that it was 6 pm galactic time. He sat down and started to chew on a pizza that he rarely enjoyed himself the luxury of. As he finished the pizza did he walk up towards the helm and ask "so Joker where are we going now." Joker's fingers dashed across the panels and said as he leaned on his hand carefully "looks like some kind of ruined sky city underground living planet sir. There's not much I can tell about it." Cain nodded and walked away. These kind of missions needed to be equipped probably with gear so he choose a claymore shotgun that he bought during the time he walked back from the citadel to the Normandy, his bolt pistol and just of a hunch his sniper rifle for good measures.

As time flew by and the commander woke up now three weeks pregnant did she walk towards the briefing room. As she told them of their objective, to search for something to help with the hunt for Saren since she had a hunch that a beacon or something was located here thanks to her visions. As she told the team of what to expect did they move up towards the bridge. Joker sent out a come signal "this is SSV NORMANDY, do anyone copy." Nothing. Same thing and same result. "Something's wrong commander." Joker said and they all nodded. As they dropped in the Mako did they start to travel with no clear goal in mind when they suddenly started to run into small pockets of geth. "Well now we know that we are on the right track." Tali said as they were being bumped around. As they killed the geth did they arrive at a place where it was to small for the Mako to continue so they left the Mako and started to walk inwards when they were met with geth groups that was seemingly searching for something. As they finished of a group did someone scream for help nearby. They rushed forward and saw a girl being cornered by a hungry warren. As they finished of the beast and saw how it twitched did the Girl breath out relaxed "thank god you arrived." She said with a British accent. She then said "you might want to check in on Fai Dan, he's the leader of the colony." Shepard nodded and they followed the woman. As they arrived at a refugee camp site did Cain notice that they weren't well prepared for an assault believing that the colony was out of the way from Saren's mad conquest. "I want that barrier up and running." A man barked in the face of an engineer who nodded and rushed to do what he was told to do.

"Fai Dan, I presume?" Jane said. The man nodded "we had no idea that the geth would show up on this colony. And if that is not enough then there is the Thorian." Jane looked confused. The man sighed and said "it's a giant bio-organism that lives on this planet that seems to enthral our colonist who ventures to far from the original camp. We are running low on water so if you could reactivate the water systems that can be found north from this camp site on the lower level we would be most grateful. If you manage to clear the geth we would be in your dept deeply." Jane nodded and said "we will take care of it." As they started to travel towards the water pump systems did Cain say "watch your corners. This is an ideal place for an ambush." Suddenly they were in deep of geth troopers as they exited the stairwell. Cain poppet up from his corner to obliterate two geth troopers who badly enough stood behind each other. Bullets were flying everywhere and Jane screamed "WREX LAY DOWN A BARRIER WITH KAIDAN, ASHLEY AND CAIN THE MOMENT THE BARRIERS UP, YOU TAKE POINT. I'LL BRING UP THE REAR, GO!"

The squad did what they did and slowly they made their way through the geth troopers. Tali was sitting this one out helping the engineers out on the Normandy. As they rounded a corner did they find the systems. The group took various covers and spewed down suppressing fire to cover Shepards back while she restarted the systems. She was after all a super genius when it came to all types of scientific and engineering stuff. From time to time she would go down to the engineering bay and just talk with engineer Adams on how to improve the Normandy to relax. She saw the man as an older brother witch went the same for Adams about sisterhood. After some intense seconds did she shout "FIRST ONE IS CLEAR." And they moved their way towards the next target. The clean professional expertise and operating of the group made the top trained asari commandos looked like green recruits. Cain walked up to Wrex and tapped the Krogan's shoulder who in turn activated a biotic barrier and rushed up front with Cain bringing up the rear taking out any who tried to outflank the Krogan.

As they finished of the last remaining geth did Wrex turn and breath out loud and smile "I'm making you an honorary Krogan Cain. You are a friend of clan Urdnot and a brother to me." And Cain grabbed his forearm like the old Spartan which Wrex returned "the same goes for me Wrex. I would follow your lead anywhere and any day." As the now two brothers in arms walked up towards Shepard did Wrex smile as he said "beat that Shepard." Jane glared at him "you know someone have to take the engineering stuff Wrex, so that makes the comment you just did a blow below the belt." Wrex chuckled as he smiled "just trust your big brother Wrex." Since the big Krogan saw the hot Cyborg as his sister by blood. When they returned to the Colony did they meet little resistance on the way due to the fact that most seemed to have been destroyed on the way to the water pump systems.

Fai said "thank you for reactivating the pumping systems. Know we can focus on the Thorian." And with that he gave the location of the Thorian. Before they got more than half way there did Fai shout over the intercom "The colonists have gone crazy, we need you back here commander!" Jane cursed and said "alright we're coming." As they reached Fai Dan did the scientist say "here take this grenade mod, it allows you to knock out the colonist with a gas instead of dealing any unnecessary damage." And as he handed the grenade mod to Jane did Cain shout over the incoming fire "Don't waste any grenades on just one or two people. We can take them down physically by using small force and knocking them out. Save the grenades for bigger cluster of Civilians." Jane nodded and she barked "move out!" as they found small groups of civilians that were made out of two or three did they knocked them out with either their fists or weapons. Not one of the civilians were hurt. Jane said "alright lets end this Thing and get to the next planet." As they started to make their way towards the Thorian did Jane find a Beacon that made the vision a bit more focused but it was still pretty much a blur. When they reached the Thorian did they run into heavy resistance.

Cain Roared "WATCH YOUR FIRE, WE HAVE HUSKS AND COMMANDOS!" and he blew a husk's head off clean with his bolt pistol. The creatures were swarming them. "THEY REALLY DON'T WANT US TO DEFEAT THIS THING!" Garrus shouted as he used his shotgun on a nearby husk. Jane roared "COMMANDO!" and they all focused their fire on the asari thrall turning her into mush. As they fought husks and commandos while making their way towards the tentacles that hooked that thing into the infrastructure did Wrex laugh "THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU GUYS!" and he punched a husk right in the head. After some intense minutes of fighting did they manage to destroy all the tentacles. As they walked up in front of the creature did an asari get spewed out from a cocoon like thing. "What. Where am I?" she asked confused. (Changed the line a little since I got so tired of writing exactly like the game). Jane asked "are you okay." The asari nodded and she said "yea I, I think so." Jane asked "who are you?"

The asari walked up towards the ledge looking down at the dead Thorian "I'm I biologist and my name is Shiala. I was working for Matriarch Benezia when she was with Saren but I quickly saw that he was on a path that would end in the destruction of the human race so I left her service. Later I heard rumours of the Thorian and decided to check it out. Then it just goes black." Jane said "the Thorian seemed to be able to produce Asari out of nowhere." And she looked over. Jane's pregnancy was now starting to show as her stomach was bulging outwards. Shiala nodded and said "probably because it just my DNA structure as a model for the troops." And she jerked her head towards the now open pod. Jane suddenly froze and started shivering as images again started to flash in her mind. She suddenly collapsed and were gasping for breath. Garrus was immediately there and asked "are you okay Jane?" Shepard nodded and she said "Noveria is our next target." As they travelled towards the colony did they find Fai Dan who guided them towards the space-port. Liara walked up and asked "what did you receive?" (Don't know If I have written this before but Shepard is a universal genius in my story.) and Jane said "some kind of cipher, Prothean it seems. It's still just a bit to shady for me to make out any kind of direct information."

Meanwhile on Saren's ship

Saren was sitting in his throne/chair and was brooding. Shepard was on his heels and he didn't like it. That woman was too much of a nuisance. Benezia walked into the room. "What of the beacon?" Saren snarled dreading the answer. Benezia looked coldly at the spectre and said "Shepard found it and used It." Saren growled "you want so bad to be a hero Shepard, then I'll be waiting for you."

Back to the Normandy

Cain was tinkering on a small device when Tali walked up to him and asked "so what are you working with?" Cain put down the small device and rubbed his eyes. He'd been working none-stop the last three hours on melding metal, laying wires and other small stuff. He said "Trying to create a small and portable Mass relay." Tali's eyes widened at the madness of the man. "I managed to get it to work with the target of three galactic zones but I can't figure out of to make it work for the whole Milky Way right now." Cain sighed. In fact he didn't need to figure out how to make it work for the entire Milky Way because the device was made up by three disks that when you taped on brought up a galaxy map where you put in which planet you wanted to go to in which system and then you pressed the middle ring in the centre and baam, portable mass effect relay jump coming up.

Tali asked "can I get one of those schematics?" Cain shook his head and said "it's not that I trust you or anything, but the fact that I don't want this tech to fall into the wrong hands." Tali nodded. Shepard walked up to Tali and told her to get her gear ready because she just fond a planet with a full alcoves of geth databases. Cain decided to stop tinkering and walked over to the crew quarters where he fell to sleep. Suddenly he started to get nightmares. Visions of the squads that had been killed following his command or soldiers who he had fought with died under battle between the forces of chaos, necrons, orcs, tyranids or elder. He bolted upright soaked with sweat when he remembered the battle of Siktsvan where he had been sent to die by the corrupted government with his squad. He walked into room where the showers where and cleaned himself. Then he walked into his part of the crew quarters and put on his clothes.

When he reached the mess hall did he make a sandwich and he started to chew on it. As time passed and he calmed down did he walk around the ship not really trying to get somewhere specific in mind. He just needed to get his thoughts of off things.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Noveria

As time passed and the ship of Normandy started to get closer to its destination did Cain manage to calm down. When he walked up towards the bridge did he meet Shepard who was now three month pregnant. Her belly was starting to show. Jane had talked to her family about a wedding with Garrus and they were trilled as well as Garrus sister Solana and his father Vacterius Vakarian (just making up a name for Garrus father as well as a background story), a retired turian general now a C-sec cop. They were holding each others hands. Cain Grumped irritated at their unprofessional behaviour. "You have a problem?" Garrus growled. Sometimes Cain was in a battle-rage do too an accident witch involved a scientist accidentally putting in spacewolf blood into Cain's system. Cain was on the verge of snapping and he was seeing nearly red. He leaned in and snarled like a beast in primal rage "Watch it Vakarian or I will make sure that Shepard becomes a Widow real soon." And with that he walked away.

Joker nervously put his cap back in a comfortable position and asked "what was that all about?" and he continued to focus on getting the ship into dock. As the ship docked did Cain walk out first and notice the gathered marines. One of them walked forward and said "where is your permission to land?" Cain snarled as he pushed the bolter into the woman's mouth and said "here's your permission." And with that did he pull the trigger blowing the woman's head out all across the floor. Jane rushed out and shouted "WAIT, WAIT, WE CAN TALK THIS OUT!" and the marine walked over to her. Cain stomped through the gate without warning ignoring the shouts that he got.

Whenever he entered his battlerage, he became unable to listen to orders. As he walked up towards a nearby table did he just glare at the swirling mass of snow that was the planet. He had no intention of helping Shepard with the tedious political tasks of this mission. After Jane walked up and helped the secretary of a business company proving that the boss was shady and getting allowance to leave the place did Cain walk up towards her and hiss "about time." And they started to leave. Suddenly they were swarmed by mercs. Cain roared like a Krogan on steroids and barged in causing chaos. Limbs were flying everywhere, blood splattering across the walls and floor. He had a marine in his hand and he slowly brought up his chainsword and drew it across the humans gut. The man screamed in agony and pain and Cain had an look that was inhuman. When they reached the hangar did he barge outwards and run through the storm of the peaks with the Mako close behind him.

They meet the occasional geth resistance but it was nothing they couldn't handle. As they entered peak 51 did Shepard talk with the resistance who told her to go up and fix the heating systems. As the group arrived at the place did Shepard immediately work on fixing the heating units while Cain was slaughtering any Rachni that came close or within range. Wrex leaned in and whispered "please remind me not to make the major angry." To Ashley who just nodded. As they returned to the group did they fought of more Rachni until the beasts left. As they started to move towards the centre of the facility did they meet heavily resistance. They were currently taking a breather from the fighting when Kaidan walked up and asked "what is wrong with you?" Cain just snarled and went away.

When they reached the main room did Cain slowly regain his self-control. As they returned to the effective military unit that they were originally did they fight Benezia and they defeated her and her goons. As they walked up towards the dying matriarch did Benezia look up at Liara "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't want you to get involved in this. I hoped that you wouldn't get dragged into." She didn't get to finish her last sentence. As Shepard walked up towards the Rachni queen and had her talk with it did the queen tell Shepard about the Prothean beacon that was located back in the train station that she had originally travelled through. Wrex didn't like letting the Rachni go but he held his tongue since he didn't like tormenting a creature either. As they made their way towards the beacon did Cain tell them about his more savage part and the group just shrugged knowing that it was kind of hard for Cain to tell this. When they arrived at the Prothean beacon did Cain and the group put themselves in a ready position while Jane walked up towards the beacon and activated it. The effect was immediately.

Geth were swarming Shepard's team and they were fighting for their lives. The piles of the geth was piling up when Shepard suddenly gasped and stood on her spot wobbling a little from side to side before she shook it of. As they made their way through the geth did they soon arrive at the train station where they took the train back the way they came. After some intense quiet minutes did they arrive at the enter and they all climbed into the Mako and started their way back towards the base. When they arrived did they make their way towards the ship.


End file.
